iMake Sam Girlier remix
by StoriesAndStuff123
Summary: I just saw the episode iMake Sam Girlier, and I made up a little something of my own. Creddie of course. One-shot! REVIEW!


**I just saw iMake Sam Girlier, and when Carly gets pushed over, Freddie immediately runs to her side (aw.) SO this is just a quick chapter of what I would like to happen. I'm in the story!! But don't worry, Sam will kick butt! ****This is after my other iCarly story, but imagine that Carly and Freddie aren't together.**

Normal: Speaking/Actions

**Bold: Author's Notes**

_Italic: Thoughts_

"Oh no, here comes big sweaty trouble"

"The Senior citizen"

"Yep!"

"Well looky here, the iCarly gang, the three ballerinas and the text doofus"

"She called me a text doofus!"

"Oh look fries"

"For your information, those are our fries, put them back"

"Oh sorry"

**(Her name is Janice) **

She took Sam's shirt and put the fires in.

"HEY!"

"Sorry, slippery hands"

Sam stomped her foot and was about to get up.

"NO SAM, this date is way to important for you, I'll fight her"

"WHAT? Michelle, you'll die"

"I know"

Sam went up to give Michelle a hug. This might be the last time; she might see her, except in hospital.

"Good luck Michelle, you're really a great friend!"

"No problem"

"ENOUGH OF THE SAPPY TALK AND LETS FIGHT!!!"

When she walked over to the three, Carly suddenly came by.

"LOOK, I know you act like this just because you're insecure, but that doesn't mean that you-AH!"

Janice pushed Carly so hard; she hit the wall and fell down unconscious. This made Freddie so mad she told Sam to look after Carly and for Michelle to stand back, time to use those muscles.

"HEY, you don't have to push people around, flip them upside down just because they sneezed and put food down their pants!!"

"WOW! Someone with a big mouth, now let's just close that and everyone will be happy"

By this time, Carly was awake, seeing Michelle and Sam beside her and Freddie in front, to protect her. _I never knew he cared for me that much!_

Janice punched him in the face, however he didn't move, he just stood there, feet stuck firmly to the ground.  
"Is that the best you've got Janice?"

She punched him again, same results. She wanted to punch him again, but this time she was planning to hit the stomach. But he still stood there, he was as hard as rock. **(He's like Hercules. Ha ha!)**

_Wow, he works out!_

"Why don't you fall down and cry?"

"Because, I can't lose when I saw something happen to Carly, NO body hurts her, and if they do, there will be consequences!"

"You tell her Freddie!"

Michelle came to Freddie and stood her ground.

"Face it Janice, you're out numbered…get out…NOW!"

"Make me!"

"Alright I will"

She went over and made a funny face, making everyone laugh, making Janice run towards her, she ran to the wall, running so fast she walked to the wall and flipped upside down. **(You know in Shrek, Fiona beats Robin Hood's merry men, and that when she runs up the tree and flips over, to punch the man in the face, that's what I'm talking about)** Everyone was watching her, and then when Janice growled and came towards her she just gave her a kick, in the face. **(She's flexible so she did a high kick.)** Janice fell back to the floor. Freddie went over there and gave Michelle a high five, so did Carly and Sam. Little did they know that Janice was right behind them. Michelle was the first to realize.

"WATCH OUT!"

Everyone ducked, but Michelle wasn't quick enough and she got punched in the face. She fell to the floor. Carly ran towards her, Sam looked at her.

"Sam, RIP HER HEAD OFF!"

"HA, rip my head off I would like to see you try!"

Next thing she knew, Janice was on the floor, with Sam creaming in her ear. She flipped her over, and wrestled her until she screamed of mercy. Sam let her go and scream her heart out.

"Sam that was awesome! But Pete's here"

**(I won't write what happened, lets just say it happened exactly the same. Now it's the next day and the studio.)**

"Freddie, why did you stand up for me back there yesterday?"

"Because it kills me to see you get hurt, I love you, and I always will"

Next thing he knew, he felt lips on his cheek. It only lasted for a few second, but it will be remembered throughout his life. Carly looked into his eyes, she took his hands. _He risked his life to make sure I'm safe, that's the greatest thing that anyone had every done for me!_

"I can't believe that I'm saying this but… I love you too"

They kissed again, but this time, she kissed him on the lips, put her hands around his neck and he put his arms around her waist. This kiss lasted a bit longer and was more passionate. They broke apart for air, but they were smiling at each other and looked deeply into each other's eyes.

"Does this mean we're together, like boyfriend and girlfriend?"

"Yes, my little nerd, and I will love every moment of it."

"Don't call em a little nerd"

"Fine, how about my hot nerd?"  
"Good enough for me!"

They were about to kiss again, but Michelle, Sam, and Spencer.

"Whoa daddy what's going on here?"

"What do you think?"

"I think that you guys are together"

"Yes!"

"The 20 dollars Sam"

"Huh?"

"I better that you guys would be together, and Sam here, thought the opposite, so we made a bet, and from what I see here, I win the bet."

"DANG!"

"Do you want to be alone?"

"If you don't mind"

"Actually guys, you guys can go downstairs and we could stay up here and get ready for iCarly."

"Sure"

The two went down stairs holding hands, when they went down, they at on the couch. Carly put her head on his chest, and he took one of her hands, and out his other hand around her waist.

"Carly, how long have you been thinking about this"  
"For about a few weeks"

"Why didn't you tell me before?"  
"Because I didn't really have the opportunity."

"Well, when should we tell everyone?"  
"Through iCarly…today?"  
"Okay, but I we will say it together"  
"Okay deal"  
"Let's kiss on it"  
"With pleasure"

They leaned in and kissed each other one more time. But this one lasted for even longer. They broke apart to breathe. Freddie thought that it would be good to get back to shoot iCarly. So he stood up and put out his hand, Carly happily took it and they went upstairs, to find the room full fof hearts.

"What's this for?"  
"So we could tell the public"

"Okay ready my hot nerd?"

"Yes my little sweetie"

They heard a vomiting sound and they all turned to Sam.

"What? I can handle you guys kissing, but the name calling, it's all too much!"

"Just get ready!"

"I better go, we are have spaghetti taco night for a special treat!"  
"Thanks Spencer, you're the best big brother."  
"No problem my little sis"

When he left, Carly gave Freddie one more kiss, for good luck. Then he ran to the camera. Carly and Sam went to their positions, but his time they invited Michelle to come, they need to see her crazy moves again.

"We are live in 5…4…3…2…"

"Yo what's up lazy Americans, this I iCarly!"

"And boy, what a day we had"

"We better tell you, and after we will tell you a big secret, it's related to the hearts everywhere."

"Michelle, would you do the honors"  
"My pleasure. Well…"

**Ta-da!!! Enjoy, I am working on my other stories, I'm just tired, they will be published in a few days. Bye bye…REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!**


End file.
